Cannabis polls
Top :Share link: polls. Some polls before and after the first Global Marijuana March in May 1999. '''There’s Only One Demographic That Still Thinks Marijuana Should Be Illegal. Republicans. Pew Research poll. By Sam Becker. October 14, 2016. It is sometimes difficult to get national and international media to cover the Global Marijuana March. But there is a lot of media coverage locally in many cities, including TV coverage. Many times even with just a few marchers. It really matters because it normalizes cannabis users in people's minds. "Oh, it is those yearly marijuana marchers again. No big deal." So more and more people get used to the idea, and go to the next steps of passive and active decriminalization. Such as looking the other way, limited legalization of possession, and eventually full legalization in some places. Kind of like how laws against interracial couples and marriage were ignored. Osmosis. See the large crowd shots worldwide. 2016 Return to top. The polls that matter most are the ones at the voting booth. *'Register and vote for cannabis in 2016.' As of Illinois decriminalization on July 29, 2016 there are 20 states plus the District of Columbia that have decriminalized or legalized recreational marijuana. 2015 Return to top. See Reagan's war on cannabis. Above timeline is adapted from one of the charts in this article: :See also: inmystride.blogspot.com and Canadian opinion poll results. 2014 Return to top. *U.S.: New Poll Shows Majority of Americans Support Marijuana Legalization. 28 Jan 2014. Hemp News. From the article: :: 2013 Return to top. *58% Say Legalize Marijuana in Latest Gallup Poll. 23 Oct 2013. Drug War Chronicle. *In U.S., 38% Have Tried Marijuana, Little Changed Since '80s. 2 Aug 2013, by Lydia Saad. Gallup Politics. 2012 May. U.S. adults Return to top. *Americans Support Legalizing Marijuana: New Poll - Toke of the Town. *Americans Decry War on Drugs, Support Legalizing Marijuana. Angus Reid Public Opinion. "Across the country, 52 per cent of Americans support the legalization of marijuana, while 44 per cent oppose it. Majorities of men (60%), Independents (57%) and Democrats (54%) would like to see marijuana legalized. Women (45%), respondents over the age of 55 (48%) and Republicans (43%) are not as supportive of legalization. In four nationwide surveys conducted by Angus Reid Public Opinion on the topic of marijuana legalization since 2009, support has always surpassed the 50 per cent mark in the United States, and opposition has not reached 45 per cent." "Methodology: From May 29 to May 30, 2012, Angus Reid Public Opinion conducted an online survey among 1,017 American adults who are Springboard America panelists. The margin of error—which measures sampling variability—is +/- 3.1%. The results have been statistically weighted according to the most current education, age, gender and region Census data to ensure a sample representative of the entire adult population of the United States. Discrepancies in or between totals are due to rounding." 2012 May. Likely U.S. voters Return to top. *56% Favor Legalizing, Regulating Marijuana - Rasmussen Reports. From the article: "A new national telephone survey of Likely Voters shows that 56% favor legalizing and regulating marijuana in a similar manner to the way alcohol and tobacco cigarettes are regulated. Thirty-six percent (36%) are opposed to such a legalizing and regulating pot." 2010 July. U.S. adults ''Return to top. Rasmussen poll. Source. 43% say marijuana should be legalized, and 42% disagree. While half of Democrats (51%) support legalizing marijuana, 62% of Republicans are opposed. Voters not affiliated with either major political party lean toward legalization by a 48% to 35% margin. The survey of 1,000 adults was conducted on July 21-22, 2010 by Rasmussen Reports. They were simply asked whether or not they believed marijuana should be legalized. 2009 December. U.S. voters Return to top. A December 2009 poll by Angus Reid Public Opinion finds that 53% of Americans support legalizing marijuana, 43% oppose, and 4% are not sure. See: Most Americans Support Legalizing Marijuana. Poll question was ''"Do you support or oppose the legalization of each of the following drugs?" Methodology: "Online interviews with 1,004 American voters, conducted on Dec. 3 and Dec. 4, 2009. Margin of error is 3.1 per cent." 2009 April. U.S. adults Return to top. "''It’s not just a California poll. A '''WashingtonPost/ABC survey,' also released last week, revealed that 46 percent of Americans support legalization of small amounts of marijuana for personal use — that’s double the support it had a decade ago." - May 6, 2009. ''Christian Science Monitor. Article titled "Legalize marijuana? Schwarzenegger says let’s debate it." Actual poll: "Washington Post-ABC News Poll". Poll conducted April 21-24, 2009 of a random national sample of adults. The Washington Post. ABC News. 2008 U.S. presidential election voters Return to top. "''The Zogby poll, commissioned by the conservative-leaning O'Leary Report, surveyed 3,937 voters and found '''52 percent in favor of legalization.' Only 37 percent opposed." - May 6, 2009. "Majority Of Americans Want Pot Legalized: Zogby Poll". ''The Huffington Post. See also: "New Poll: 52% Say Marijuana Should Be Legal, Taxed, Regulated." May 06, 2009. Salem-News.com. "Is marijuana tax the next revenue stream?", by Michael B. Farrell. May 11, 2009. Chicago Sun-Times. : '*'3,937 voters weighted to match the 2008 presidential outcome -- 54 percent Obama voters and 46 percent McCain supporters. Voters were asked: "Scarce law enforcement and prison resources, a desire to neutralize drug cartels and the need for new sources of revenue have resurrected the topic of legalizing marijuana. Proponents say it makes sense to tax and regulate the drug while opponents say that legalization would lead marijuana users to use other illegal drugs. Would you favor or oppose the government's effort to legalize marijuana?" Categories Return to top.